Restructer Revolution: One Day of Peace
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Spinoff to Restructer Revolution. Dedicated to Ryuu2, 50th reviewer of RR, the bikini scene as promised. Although it shall be more funny than romantic, it does contain some Faithshipping fluff and Ace-Hancock rivalry. Takes place after Marineford arc.


_**Restructer Revolution: One Day of Peace**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**A Dedication for Ryuu2 as 50th Reviewer for Restructer Revolution**_

* * *

The aftermath of a hair-raising, death-defying battle against one of the three great naval powers of the world was, in retrospect, surprisingly peaceful. Having managed to escape by the skin on their teeth to the female-only island of Amazon Lily, Izayoi Aki was now trying to get certain poker-faced mechanic by the name of Fudo Yusei to notice her.

It certainly was not that she was wearing the wrong clothing; on the contrary, the rather skimpy everyday attire worn by the ladies of the Kuja tribe attracted the eye of almost every man around, that is, the Heart Pirates when they were here, even from their captain, although the eye of Trafalgar Law was more calculative and less attracted, and perhaps even an appreciative gaze from Rayleigh of Jimbe. However, it was from exactly the _wrong_ person that her attraction was being ignored.

The dear captain, Luffy could be excused for being an asexual idiot, and the idiot captain's idiotic brother Ace even more so for clearly possessing a brother complex for said currently injured brother that would outweigh any sexual attraction on his part in any given situation.

To put it mildly, Aki was frustrated. And a frustrated Aki equalled having the ground crack under her feet from the sheer anger of her newly returned psychic power. Which therefore equalled the rest of them giving her odd looks.

A soft hand, covered in bandages, covered her shoulders as she noted that Yusei had taken off his jacket to drape it around her admittedly cold bared shoulders, his eyes blank and concerned at the same time. Even though the gesture would prove unnecessary when Ace blew up and fought Hancock over Luffy later, Aki still pulled the navy wear close as she leaned against his body appreciatively in the close contact.

Fudo Yusei might be a man of few words and brusque actions, but it was these little gestures that she appreciated more than any flowery declarations of love ever could.

"You, Aki! Come with me!" Hancock popped up, disrupting their peaceful little bubble of existence as the Snake Princess proceeded to commandeer the Straw Hats' second doctor from an admittedly confused mechanic.

"Is there something...?" Aki was saved from asking as Hancock fell silent.

"How do you manage to do that?" the feared empress finally asked.

Aki recognised those eyes that Boa Hancock had.

It was those eyes she met in the mirror following the apparent death of Fudo Yusei that time. It was those eyes that followed her as she borrowed the Go from Jack, the cards from Crow, Rua, Ruka, everyone that Yusei knew who lent her the Signer Dragons to find him, and a few more who had lent their ace cards, _their_ wishes to help them on _their_ quest, clustering into a single crystal that finally brought her into this world beside Yusei. It was with those eyes that she saw with him, and it was with those eyes shedding tears that she finally found him in a circle of appreciated friends that had given her the chance to follow him on this adventure. It was no picnic, and she had a time adapting, that she would admit readily, but she had adapted, she had survived... and she would continue to survive and evolve for him.

The eyes of a woman in love was a dangerous thing that only a fellow woman in love could easily recognise.

"Well..." she began.

By the beach, Jimbe's eyes widened, and even Rayleigh broke out in a cold sweat as what would prove to be one of the most dangerous alliances between two parties would be born. As the two powerful and assured men of the world shivered in unconscious fear, Yusei and Luffy gave them an odd look before dismissing it as mere superstitions. When the two women appeared later, smiling like the best of friends, even the Kuja warriors were beginning to be freaked out by this very volatile bond.

The bond of camaraderie between two women in love.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
